


Not Frozen

by RainbowArches



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Not at all angsty at the end, Tiny bit angsty in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't catch hypothermia because Steve chases it away with super-soldier cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Frozen

Steve shoved Sam onto the bed and peeled his sopping clothes off him as fast as he could. Difficult, with Sam’s violent shivering. Sam wanted desperately to make some kind of joke, something about Steve’s urgency, something familiar, but he couldn’t get a word through his chattering teeth. _What’s the rush? Nothing you haven’t seen before. Oh, thank God we’re back in the cabin. Will you light a fire? I hate the winter. I hate ice. I hate water. I’m freezing. Thank you for pulling me out, Steve. Thank you thank you thank you._ He’d give anything to voice any of these thoughts but they were frozen in his brain. He’d have to wait for his voice to thaw. Steve just kept thinking, _thank God. Not another seventy years. Not for you._

                As soon as Sam was naked, Steve wrapped him up tight in a blanket and dragged him under the covers, pulling him tight to his chest. He cupped the ear that wasn’t pressed to the bed, trying to warm it up. “Holding up alright?”

                “B-b-better.” Sam felt warmer already. And he could speak (sort of), so they were making progress.

                Steve kissed his head. “You scared the crap out of me.”

                “G-g-good. `sm-my t-turn an- anyway.”

                “Don’t do that again.”

                Okay, so he wasn’t in a joking mood. No need to worry about more stunts like that, though. Sam’s wings were bust. He’d left them in the lake.

                He’d had Barnes in his sight. He was so close. This could have been the last day of chasing him around. Oh well. He tried not to kick himself about it; he’d seen Steve do that to himself plenty of times and Sam was sure it wouldn’t look any more flattering on him.

                “I should get the hot water bottle before your toes fall off.”

                “My toes are fine. Don’t move.”

                His teeth didn’t chatter once that time. There must be super cuddling-for-warmth abilities mixed with that super soldier serum.

                “You know what’s a great way to warm up?” said Sam, grinning suggestively.

                Steve pulled one of his exasperated, fond faces. “We’re not doing that until you’ve rested.”

                “But I’ll probably be sick as a dog tomorrow, and since we're naked anyway…”

                Steve rolled his eyes and kissed him. “Go to sleep.”

                “Fine.”

                Steve kissed Sam’s pout away. Anyone that sulky about no sex wasn’t in any danger of getting sick. Sam, despite his protests, fell asleep pretty quickly. Steve pulled him as close as he could, and pressed his feet to Sam’s so that he wouldn’t be tempted to get the hot water bottle. Sam wanted him to stay, so he’d stay.

                  

               


End file.
